


Steal the Stars

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Three Year Gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma get to know each other in more ways than one.Written for TPTH June Mature BVDN. Six prompts, 300 words, 40 minutes each. Theme, Space/ Astronomy.





	Steal the Stars

**Stars in your Eyes:**

Vegeta stood on the terrace looking out at the night sky. It would be another two years before the androids arrived and he was no closer to his goal. He would become the Legendary and reclaim his birthright before then. He hoped.

  


His eyes stayed in one spot among the stars. 

  


The woman would ask him about it, and he would only answer with a grunt.

  


She would never understand.

  


“Hey,” her voice came. He didn’t even hear her coming outside to join him. “I finished replacing all the droids. You’re good to go.”

  


He only grunted.

  


“Well,” she said as she turned to go back inside, “good night.”

  


“You’re an enigma,” he said, stopping her in her tracks.

  


“What?” She moved closer to him.

  


Heat rose in his cheeks. “Never mind,” he said shyly. 

  


“No,” she told him. “What do you mean by, ‘an enigma?’”

  


Not wavering his eyes from their spot, he sighed before answering. “I just don’t understand you.”

  


“Can you be a little bit more specific?” she asked.

  


It took another moment for him to answer. “I’d expected your pathetic race to cower in fear before me, especially after I killed your companions. Since Namick, you’ve shown me no fear, yet...” He trailed off for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “You’ve never treated me like a monster.”

  


Bulma was quiet, but not for long. “You tell me yours if I tell you mine.”

  


**Moonlight Desires:**

Vegeta turned to her, regarding her expectantly. Bulma’s pretty face reddened, but her posture was anything but shy.

  


“At first, I wanted you here so I could keep an eye on you, so you wouldn’t hurt my friends again,” she admitted. “But, I also thought you could use a friend.”

  


“I could kill everyone on this planet,” Vegeta reminded her. “Hell, I could just  _ destroy _ your planet, and yet you show me no fear.  _ That’s _ what I don’t get.”

  


She stepped closer to him. “You  _ need _ me. You need me to maintain your precious training room and keep a roof over your head. So, I’m pretty sure you won’t kill me or any of my friends as long as it serves your purpose. Hell, it’s not like our moon is gonna turn you into a giant monster ape again since you got your tail cut off.”

  


“And what about you touching me to help me heal from when I blew up your ship?”

  


“We don’t have healing tanks here on Earth.”

  


“You could’ve let me die!”

  


“We  _ need _ you!” Bulma snapped. “We need you to help us beat the androids. You  _ know _ that!”

  


Vegeta stepped closer, learing at her. “You stayed by my side while I was recovering. You  _ pitied _ me.”

  


“I did not,” she told him. “I was worried about you.”

  


“About me?” He quirked his brow. “I’m a Saiyan! The only thing you should be worrying about is what I’ll do to this mudball once I’m done with the androids.”

  


“Didn’t you just tell me you could’ve died?” she asked with a smirk.

  


_ Dammit! _

  


The smirk faded. “I was worried, because I care about you.” 

**Supernova:**

Vegeta huffed as he turned away from her, facing her again before speaking. 

  


“No one cares about the prince of all Saiyans!” he roared. “My father sold me out, my so-called friends all stabbed me in the back! Everyone has failed me. Everyone was in whatever we did for themselves. Why should you be any different?”

  


His last words sounded like a plea. A cry for help.

  


Bulma didn’t know what to say. How could you console someone who never had anything good in his life? How could you win someone’s trust if they never knew how?

  


Looking back up at the night sky, Vegeta inhaled as he collected himself.

  


“You want to know why I look up there every night?” Bulma remained silent, the pain evident in his eyes. “It was where Vegetasei was. You know, the same planet my father tried to protect when he handed me over to Frieza?”

  


Bulma couldn’t fathom the weight of that experience. To be sold out to a bloodthirsty tyrant to protect your planet, only to have it die like a supernova, had to have been crushing beyond belief.

  


“So,” he said as he faced her, “now you know.”

  


Bulma wasn’t sure how long she stood there, or how she got from where she stood to where Vegeta was, but she had to say something.

  


As if words alone would be adequate.   

  


**Across the Universe:**

Before she could utter a word, Vegeta broke the silence.

  


“Well, I’m no better than Frieza,” he sighed regretfully. “I’ve spent all those years killing countless quadrillions of people, purging entire planets for that pathetic lizard. But, as much as I loathed him, I enjoyed all the bloodshed. I miss it. I miss going across the universe and purging planets. I miss the screams and the chaos and the snapping bones and tearing limbs, and blood so thick in the air you could taste it.”

  


He turned to her, obsidian eyes piercing her blues. 

  


“I’m a monster,” he admitted. “I deserve no kindness. I deserve to be condemned. And I really don’t care. So, you can stop trying to mold me into a weakling, because I intend to reclaim my birthright, because it’s all I have left, besides my pride.”

  


“I’m not trying to make you weak,” Bulma told him. “On the contrary, I’ve been doing everything I could to help you reach your goal. I’ve been maintaining facilities and equipment so you can train. 

  


“And I know having someone care for you is a foreign concept to you, but that’s the way things work around here. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. 

  


“And you can tell me what a monster you are all you want. Treating you like one isn’t going to do either of us any favors. Besides, I want you to for once know that there’s more to life than violence and bloodshed.”

  


Vegeta turned his face shyly from her, but she guided it back to hers to look him in the eyes.

  


“You lost your people. Your kingdom. Your entire world,” she acknowledged. “From where I stand, you’ve been punished enough.” 

  


**Ignition:**

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned to leave. He reached up and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

  


Vegeta had fought himself for months, years, to keep a safe distance between them, determined to not let anything stand between him and his birthright. His pride.

  


Bulma would not judge him. Would not cast him aside. Would not even cower to him. She was a force to be reckoned with, yet cared for him with a gentle hand. A rare thing of beauty that could spew venom better than any Saiyan he knew. And it did things to him. It ignited something in him he couldn’t hold back any more.

  


His face was bare millimeters from hers, lost for what to do next. Would she push him away? Did she want him as he wanted her?

  


Before he could make a move, she kissed him sweetly on the lips and waited.

  


He took her in his arms, kissing her deeply, and she responded in kind, her tongue exploring his mouth.

  


He flew her into the house and into her bedroom, pinning her to the wall as he kept drinking her in. She made no protest, no move to stop him. 

  


His kisses trailed down her cheek and jaw. Down her neck. Her collarbone. The scent of strawberry shampoo and her own scent arousing him further as she sighed with pleasure.

  


“Vegeta…” His name on her lips caressed him as nothing else had. She wouldn’t be his first sexual encounter, but she was the first to make him feel anything but pain.

  


**Lift Off:**

Neither could hold back anymore. Bulma had been enamored with the alien prince for some time now. When she saw him leaning on the tree, displaced and dejected, her heart went out to him, despite his heinous acts. She found him attractive, and the air of danger about him was exciting.

  


She’d longed for this moment. Longed to be touched by the murderous alien while hoping he would turn to their side for good.

  


He was dangerous. Deliciously dangerous. And now here he was, seducing her, and she could no longer resist him.

  


Their clothes melted off them and he lifted her to the bed. His kisses trailed down her throat and lingered on her full breasts. She mewled in pleasure as he caressed them and sucked. His hand drifted between her legs as his fingers explored her apex. She moaned, arching her back as a finger entered her, finding her sweet spot before inserting another digit.

  


She was wet and ready for him. He hovered over her, and she opened her legs to welcome him.

  


He eased himself in little by little, agonizingly slow, filling her. He pulled back again, and she groaned at the loss until he thrust back into her with more force, making her gasp.

  


His thrusts gained momentum as her hips rocked with him. Pleasure coiled in her stomach, begging to be released. She cried out his name as her orgasm shook her, Vegeta following, spilling his hot seed into her.

  


They laid spent for a moment before Vegeta climbed out of bed and gathered his clothes. Bulma watched as he got dressed and left without a word. 

  


What did she expect? A cuddle? A whole night with him?

  


He still had his pride.


End file.
